paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora and the Night Fury
A Future Generation Story. Summary After Aurora shoots down a vicious dragon with one of Rocky's catapults, trouble arises. Aurora is afraid she killed it, so she decides to go find it. When she does, she falls deeply for it. Can Aurora keep her new friend a secret or will the citizens find them first? Author's Note Wanted to get this off my chest. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I just wanted to write it. It is similar to HTTYD (how to train your dragon) so I don't want to hear "This is like HTTYD!" In comments. I will just delete them or get mad. Characters Toothless Aurora Sage Winter Snow Snowstorm (minor) Artic (minor) Antarctica (minor) CJ (minor) Dylan (minor) Summer (minor) Shadow Ace Lani Miska Bia (minor) Smokey (minor) Hershel (minor) Ash (minor) Trapper (minor) Faith (minor) Dodge (minor) Andrea (minor) Cameron (minor) Slushie and Snowcone (minor) Marble (minor) Garnet (minor) Dozer (minor) Boulder (minor) Pebble (minor) Granite (minor) Marshall (minor) Rosie (minor) Rocky (minorish) Tundra (minorish) Chase (minorish) Skye (minorish) Zuma (minorish) Princess (minorish) Smoky (minor) Kailey (minor) Icee (minor) Andrew* (minor) Rubble (minor) Kyla (minor) Ryder ( very minor) Katie (very minor) Blizzard (very minor) Avalanche (very minor) Mayor Humdinger (very minor) Mayor Goodway (very minor) Story All of Adventure Bay was rushing around, preparing for the foreigners' arrival. Especially Ryder and Katie. At the Lookout, the pups were also preparing for the arrival. "Why do they have to be from Foggybottom?" Lani whined to Skye, tucking her tail between her legs. "I dunno, sweetie," Skye said, licking Lani's head. "It's just something Mayor Humdinger wanted." "Why does he have to come here?" Sage growled under his breath. "I hate Mayor Humdinger!" "Sage," Tundra said, a stern looks on her face. "Don't say something like that." "You and dad say it," Winter pointed out. "Why isn't it ok if we say it too?" Tundra huffed. "Fine. You can say it. But not out loud." "Yes, mom," Sage sighed. Aurora and Shadow were at Katie's helping out with the preparations. Cali, however, was getting in the way. "Caliiii!" Shadow groaned, as the cat started playing with a purple streamer hanging from the lamp. "Knock it off!" Cali rolled her eyes, and jumped off the counter. "Finally!" Shadow breathed. Aurora couldn't help but laugh at that. "That Cali. Nothing but trouble!" "Yeah," Shadow sighed, scratching at his collar. "No kidding." Shadow looked at Aurora's badge. "How's it like being on the water?" "Awesome!" Aurora said, wagging her tail. "You should try it sometime!" "I would rather be in shallow water. I hate water! It washes away the good stuff!' "You mean the mud?" Aurora asked, looking at Shadow's mud-stained fur coat. "Yup!" The labrador grinned. He jumped off the counter. "C'mon, Aurora. Let's go back to the Lookout." "Ok," Aurora said. "Shouldn't we tell Ryder?" "Oh yeah!" The Construction pup laughed. "Ryder!" A teenage boy came into the room. "Yes, Shadow?" "Can we go back to the Lookout?" Aurora asked. "Sure," Ryder said, looked out the window. "Just stay away from Mayor Humdinger." "We will!" The pups grinned, running out the door. (Badge scene change: Shadow's badge) The pups reached the Lookout quite uneventfully. Shadow plopped down into a pit of mud, not knowing it was there. His head came up and he was spitting out mud. Aurora cracked up. "Hey!" Shadow whined. "It's not funny!" "You're the one that likes getting dirty, mister!" Aurora laughed. "Hahahahahaha!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Big deal!" Shadow said, shaking some mud off his fur coat. "Whoa! Hey!" A fenimine voice rang out. "Watch the mud!" The dogs looked over to see an upset Pebble shaking mud from her coat. Shadow crouched down. "Heh heh..s-sorry dudette." "S'ok. Btw, do you guys know where my book went?" "Nope. Sorry, Pebble!" Aurora said, sadly. A wave of disappointment washed over the puppy's face. "Ok. Let me know when you find it!" Pebble bounded off, leaving the two pups standing there for a bit. "Poor Pebble. I hope she finds her book!" Aurora whimpered. "Me too," Shadow replied. Suddenly, a fierce roar rang out. The two pups exchanged looks and then bolted to the Lookout. "Mom! Mom! Mooooooooooooooooom!!!" The pups hollered. Immediately, Tundra and Princess ran out. "Aurora!" Tundra cried. "Sweetie, are you ok?!" "We were just..heading back from Katie's when we heard this HUGE roar!" Shadow explained. "Just like it said on the news...." Princess muttered. "Mom? Wh-what's wrong?" Sage asked, as he and Dylan approached the dogs. "There's been sighting of a...Night Fury here," Tundra told them, as she ruffled Aurora's fur. "Your sister and Shadow heard it." "What's so bad about a Night Fury?" Dylan asked. "It's a big, black dragon, with atomic breath. It can kill you!" Princess explained. The pups gulped. "We need to shoot it down!" Tundra said. "Rawrf! Rocky? Are you there?! This is an emergency!" "I heard it at Farmer Al's!" Rocky's voice crackled through the panicked husky's tag. "There's catapults are in the garage! Get them out! Now!" (Badge scene change: Rocky's badge) A while later, all the PAW Patrol got pineapples in the catapults and were ready to shoot. Fireproof gel was spread on rooftops, thanks to Marshall's hose, and now everyone was shooting pineapples or other things at the Night Fury. The creature shrieked at them. It was foggy, so they couldn't see it and it was deep within it. The pups were watching their parents take aim. "Wow!" Trapper yelped. "Go dad! Whooooo hoooooo!!!!" "Go mom!" Faith cried. "Awooooooooo!!!!!" "Hey!" Dodge complained as Trapper ran into him. Trapper wrote "Sorry, Lil' Bro!"''on Dodge's notebook. "It's fine," Dodge replied. Snow rolled his eyes at the younger pups. "Wow!" Snowstorm breathed. "Look at dad go!" "Yeah!" Artic cried, bouncing up and down. Another roar rang out and poor Aurora didn't expect it. The husky mix screamed and jumped...activating a catapult. "Aurora, look out!" Shadow cried, ramming his body into hers. "Oowmf!" The pups cried as they landed on top of Miska and Dodge. "Sorry, guys...heh..heh..." Aurora apologized. "No problem!" Miska said. "At least our landing was soft!" "And itchy!" Dodge added, scratching at his neck, which caused the pups to laugh. They looked up at the sky and saw something fall out of the sky. "The Night Fury's been shot down!" Garnet cried. "Aurora..." Snow woofed. "You...you ''shot down the Night Fury!" "I did?" Aurora said, dumbfounded. She looked at the others. "I mean I did! I did!" The PAW Patrol raced over to the pups and Artic and Antartica spilled the beans. "Really, Aurora?" Rocky asked, his voice low. "I heard it roar again and it scared the bejeeberz out of me and I jumped, launching a rock at it..." Aurora whimpered, crouching down. "You mad?" "I'm too proud to be mad!" Rocky cried, licking the puppy's cheek. "You're not mad at me?" Aurora asked, eyes shining. "You shot down the Night Fury!" Skye cried, doing a back flip. "Aroooooooooo!!! IdiditIdiditIdiditIdidit!!!!" Aurora yelled, running around in a circle. "What are you doing?" Dodge asked. Faith wrote "She's being crazy" on the little puppy's notebook. "Oooooohhhhh...I see..." Dodge said, looking at his older cousin. She skidded to a stop, realizing that she might've killed it. "What if I...killed it?" Aurora asked, her ears drooping. "It's alright, sweetie," Tundra said, nuzzling the upset puppy. "If it's bothering you that much, this Friday you can go look for it. Ok?" Aurora nodded. "Good," Rocky said. "Now let's go get something to eat!" (Badge scene change: Sage's badge) Since she shot it down on a Monday, Aurora waited around, reading everything she could about Night Furies. She tore a page out of the book of a picture of the tail. It had two wing-like flaps on both sides, which helped it fly. She started to have nightmares about it coming to her and ripping her to pieces, but Shadow always reminded her about the day she could go look for it. As soon as it came, the week was almost over. Friday was here at last, and after breakfast, Aurora packed a sack full of bacon and headed out. She came across Buttercup Valley and decided to set up her picnic. As she was finishing up her last strip of bacon, she heard something. There was a large ditch nearby and it was likely that a person got trapped in there so she didn't think much of it. When she heard a large growl, it scared her so much that she jumped, falling into the ditch in the process. Thankfully she landed in some bushes, so the animal didn't see her fall. The Water pup poked her head out of the bushes and saw; the Night Fury. It was missing the right tail flap and it was having trouble getting out of the ditch, since it couldn't fly without both flaps. "I didn't kill it?!" Aurora asked herself. She couldn't hide the howl of victory from her mouth and attracted unwanted notice. The Night Fury growled and tried to pounce on her but Aurora saw it wince in pain and slink backwards. Aurora avoided the creature's head and looked over at its tail. There was a dried Crimson pool of blood, so it bled pretty bad. Since the tail flap was nowhere to be seen, she didn't know what to do, other than to feed it. She read that all dragons liked fish and there usually was a stream nearby, so she went over and caught a large fish for the injured creature. "Night Fury...I brought you some breakfast..!" Aurora said, nudging the fish towards it. She smiled, showing her snow white teeth. The dragon smiled a toothless smile. "What the..?" Aurora began, but was cut off by the dragon's teeth shooting out of its gums and chomping down on the fish. "Deattatchable teeth?!" Aurora cried. "Awesome!" The Night Fury looked over at the puppy. it cocked its head. "Well," Aurora said, "Since I found you I 'ought to give you a name." The dragon raised an eyebrow. Aurora thought for a moment. Then she looked it in the eye and said, "Toothless...that's your name..." (Badge scene change: Sage's badge) After Aurora got back home, she laid down in her PupHouse, thinking about the Night Fury. As soon as she locked her eyes on it, she found out that it was a him, not an it. For some reason, she wanted to keep this new friend to herself and wanted to keep him a secret. Every day, after every meal, she would go visit Toothless. One time, she made him a cardboard tail fin to help him fly. But Toothless didn't leave the ditch. Ever. He knew that Aurora was helping him survive and it wouldn't be nice to leave her. He actually was very happy when she visited him and always ran around her happily. Work in Progress Gallery '' Dark tootless.jpeg|Before he turned good HTTYD Toothless by Ninjatic.jpg|My Fishies '' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies